A Second Chance
by Saraid
Summary: Read summary to Within You. This is the same story, just revised and completed. :


This is my old story "Within You" somewhat revised and completed. This story has been a pain in my backside for years since my original story disappeared with my laptop's Final Death. But, here it is; new, hopefully slightly better and best of all; COMPLETED! So, to all of you; my faithful reviewers and Fav Story-adders: EN-FUCKING-JOY!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** How many times do I have to do this? Anything recognizeable; _not mine_! Anything else; _mine!_ Thank you Jo, for your fantastic characters!

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**~if you're granted one; do your best not to waste it~**

* * *

Another year, another sorry-arse year; without her. Severus was standing in the Great Hall to greet the new teacher taking over Transfiguration. Since Dumbledore's death Minerva had to step up as Head Mistress and he had finally got the position as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. He also knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his anonymous witness at the trial. He was forced to leave the room before this mystery person was giving his testimonial, witness protection, they'd called it. Why would the witness need protection anyway? It's not like he would run after him and take his life; especially since he'd testified in Severus' favour. Severus shook his head and turned his attention towards the door as it opened, getting the shock of his life, looking straight into the face of Hermione Granger.

Her hair was straightened out and reached her mid-waist and the colour had turned deeper over the years, or maybe she'd cast a dying spell on it? He couldn't really tell, but it had a deep mahogany colour and it looked great on her, compared to the old mouse brown colour she'd had when she was still his student.

They stared at each other, for what seemed to be forever, before Minerva broke the silence.

"Ah, Hermione! It's so nice to finally see you again!" She said, giving Hermione a big hug.

"Thank you, Minerva. It's nice to see you too." They let go of each other and smiled.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to calling you by your given name, professor." Hermione laughed, but he could see the smile didn't reach her eyes.

She was fully aware of his presence and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was ruining the two women's moment.

_Merlin, grant me self control! She looks amazing!_ He thought as she turned to face him again, her eyes cold as never before.

"Severus." She said with a short nod of the head and reached out her hand for him to take it. He shook her hand politely.

"Miss Granger." He consciously addressed her as he'd done eleven years ago and noticed the slight twitch of her hand as he said it.

She drew a breath before answering. "Hermione."

She let go of his hand and he looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes met his. "My name, professor, is Hermione."

Severus shook his head. "You will have to excuse me, but you will always be Miss Granger to me."

_Things considered._ He thought.

Hermione turned to Minerva. "Can you please show me my quarters, Minerva? I'm tired and want to get some rest before tea."

The Head Mistress nodded and took her arm. "Of course, Hermione, you must be exhausted!"

Severus watched them as they left the Great Hall. She had given up on him. There was no more challenge left in her. She'd resigned.

_She gave up on us a long time ago… _

The thought nearly killed him and he felt like someone had been dancing on his grave.

_Singing; 'Yes, sir! I can boogie!'_

* * *

Her quarters were nice, very much like home, with her favourite pictures and beloved books. In front of the fireplace she saw two deep red armchairs. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the night with Severus that had started in a chair like that. Hermione was getting angry with herself. She really thought that she was over him, but had to admit he still had that effect on her.

_Come on, Hermione! It's only in your head. You really are over him!_

The thought comforted her and made her feel a lot better. She turned to the Head Mistress.

"Thank you, Minerva. This is lovely!" She smiled and motioned her to sit. "If you'd like to join me for tea so we can talk?"

Minerva looked pleasantly surprised. "Yes, thank you, Hermione."

They sat down in front of the fireplace and Hermione conjured a tray with two cups, a teapot, slices of lemon and a small bowl of honey. She made tea that was of Minerva's liking and passed her the cup.

"Here you go. I hope it's ok?" Hermione looked at her as she took a sip.

"Oh, yes, very nice." Their eyes met. "So, they're starting school this year?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, all of them. And I still can't believe that no one knew Ginny got knocked up her last year!"

The two women laughed and Minerva dried her tears. "Oh, yes! But you and I both know that Dumbledore probably knew!" More laughter.

"He always was a sneaky one and he always knew more than what was good for him, so yes, he most certainly did!"

At this point Minerva laughed even harder and Hermione wondered why they'd never seen her like this when they all were students in her House.

"It's so good to see you laugh, Minerva. I don't think I've ever seen you this way. I mean, so happy?" she paused. "Is there any particular reason why you feel this way today?"

Hermione hoped she wasn't trespassing on Minerva's emotions, but she felt she just had to ask.

The Head Mistress shrugged. "It could be because you finally took the position offered to you here at Hogwarts." She took another sip of her tea. "And it could be because you're Gryffindor's new Head of House. I wanted no one else but you to take over my role in the Gryffindor House."

Hermione choked on her tea.

"I beg your pardon?" Her eyes fixed on the elderly woman sitting opposite her. "Gryffindor's new what?"

She couldn't believe it. She was the new Head of House! "B-b-but…" she stuttered, "I can never live up to your reputation or your expectations, Minerva!"

McGonagall chuckled. "I am certain that you can, Hermione. I can't think of anyone that could do the job better than you." She barely finished the sentence before Hermione got out of her chair and hugged her.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd be Head of House when she accepted the position at Hogwarts. What had she done to gain McGonagall's trust? Hermione thought that she'd never find out, as she was too afraid to ask. The only thing she could do, she figured, was to make an effort to prove Minerva right in her judgement.

"Thank you, Minerva. You will not regret it, I assure you!"

McGonagall took Hermione's hands in her own.

"I am positive you will do an amazing job, Hermione. And the reason I chose you, dear," she paused, "is because you were as loyal to Albus as I was. And you are brilliant with people. You really can't go wrong."

_I'm brilliant with people?_ Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Oh, yes! I certainly was exceptionally brilliant with Severus!_

Minerva interrupted her thoughts. "I have got to tell you something, Hermione. And I trust you not to do anything particularly stupid?"

Their eyes locked and Hermione nodded.

"Please, do sit, Ms Granger." Hermione felt the colour leave her face at the formal tone her former professor was using.

"Is there anything wrong, professor?" she said, following the same formal path as McGonagall as she sat down.

"Not exactly." She said as she shook her head slowly. "But I might cross your line, dear."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat or two.

"What line?" she gave McGonagall a suspicious look, making the usually collected professor look away.

"It's about Severus." Minerva said, nervously. "He's a bloody mess!"

Hermione glared at her former Transfigurations professor, feeling anger building up inside her.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

Minerva sighed. "I am sorry to bother you with this, Hermione, but he has been a right git since you left eleven years ago."

The statement made Hermione give a hard and unnatural laugh.

"Since I left?" Her voice trembled. "He always was a git, Minerva! You make it sound like it was _my_ fault!" she said, fisting her hands.

"No, no! I did not mean it like that, dear."

Minerva looked at her with eyes full of sorrow.

"What I meant was that he is nothing without you. He hasn't been able to concentrate on his subject since he got back and he always compares his students with his brilliant Miss Granger."

Minerva paused and drew a breath. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she waited for McGonagall to continue.

"You see, dear… There have been several students asking me _who_ this great Miss Granger was, or is, and they tell me that he uses you to set an example. But who can ever live up to your brilliance?"

That could have been a rhetorical question, but Hermione chose to answer it anyway, eyeing an opportunity to speak.

"There is probably many of them that have the same ability as me, but he chooses not to see it. And the only reason I can think of is that he is, and always was, a right git! And frankly, Minerva, I can't see how this has got anything to do with me!"

She didn't mean to sound this harsh, but she couldn't help it. She felt awful when she saw the look on McGonagall's face.

"I'm sorry, Minerva! I didn't mean…"

"It is quite all right, Hermione," Minerva cut her off, leaned closer and grabbed her hands. "I know why this makes you so frustrated, but I felt like I had no choice but to try and talk to you about it. I know Dumbledore would have done the same, yet maybe I am not as subtle as he was."

This last statement made Hermione chuckle in spite of her anger and frustration.

"Oh, Minerva. You know how I feel about Severus and I believe I will always feel this way about him, but you also know why we can never…"

Hermione cut herself off this time and wiped away a tear that so traitorously had escaped her eye.

"I had to give up on us eleven years ago. I had no other choice."

"But yet you testified on his behalf at the trial. Why?" Minerva asked.

She stood up and walked to one of the windows.

There was a moment of complete silence and Hermione looked out at the Hogwarts Grounds. In the distance she could see Hagrid's cottage and the sight of it made her heart ache. She wanted to go back in time and turn the story around. And this time she'd fall in love with someone her own age. Like Ron. Sweet, sweet Ron; the man she had married when they all left school; the man who never judged her, but just simply loved her in a way she had never thought possible; the man she had later ripped the heart out of, by divorcing. How she wished she could take it all back! She sighed and felt her eyes water. It was impossible. She couldn't take it back! If it hadn't been for Isabel she'd be far gone now.

_Isabel…_she thought, feeling the tears burn in her eyes,_ the light of my life. The apple of my eye!_

"I'm not sure." She answered to Minerva's question. "Maybe I felt like I owed him that, or something? I can't honestly say."

Minerva studied the woman standing by the window. She wished that there was something she could do to ease her pain, knowing there was nothing. They had to find out on their own, no matter how long it took. Personally, she didn't approve of the way their relationship had started out, with Severus as Hermione's professor, but she also knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. After all, she had done the same thing.

_Well, maybe not the exact same… _she thought to herself.

Few, or no people, knew about her relationship with Albus, and she intended to keep it that way. Nobody needed to know.

"Hermione?" She said, tearing her out of her line thoughts.

"Yes?" With a sigh escaping her lips she turned around. "I'm sorry, Minerva, I just drifted off for a second."

Hermione walked slowly back to where Minerva was sitting and sat back down.

"Where were you?"

The question made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Nowhere." She sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. "Everywhere. I was thinking about Ron and…"

Minerva cut her off. "Ah, Mr. Weasly. What has become of him?"

Hermione gave a little smile before answering. "He's a sad, drunken Quidditch player."

She looked at Minerva as she said it and the other woman's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"We all knew he wanted to be a Quidditch player, but why is he a drunken one?"

_Oh, well! Playing Dumbledore's little game are we, Minerva?_

"I thought you knew?"

She figured two could play that game and it seemed like Minerva understood, because she chuckled and sighed.

"Ah, yes. That's quite right. You married him, did you not?" Her eyes turned to Hermione, who nodded.

"He…I mean; _we_ drifted apart and he couldn't deal with it. Ron didn't drink much at first, but when I told him I wanted a divorce, he just gave in to his beloved Fire Whiskey."

Hermione sighed again and shook her head slowly. "Right now that doesn't sound too bad, really." She nodded, as if she was agreeing with herself. "Yes, I think I'll take a walk down and Apparate to The Three Broomsticks. I haven't seen Madame Rosmerta in, well, forever!" Hermione looked at Minerva. "Maybe you want to come along, Minerva? I really need the company. And it so happens that I know Madame Rosmerta keeps a bottle of the finest Fire Whiskey that is, behind the bar. Don't ask me how!"

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I have too much to do. But maybe Madame Rosmerta has got some time to keep you company?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. Well, I'll see you later, professor!"

Minerva nodded and left her old quarters.

The last thing Hermione heard was a double toned "Have fun," and she chuckled.

"You've spent too many years with Dumbledore, Minerva. It's like we never lost him at all." she whispered.

* * *

After changing into something more muggle like, she grabbed her wand and walked downstairs. Everything was so familiar. It was almost like she'd never left.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas!" she smiled at the Gryffindor House Ghost.

"Well, well! Good evening, Miss…Professor Granger! Good to have you back!" He took off as she said "thank you" and she picked up the pace.

Once outside the Grounds, she Apparated down to Hogsmeade. She felt like walking so she appeared outside The Hog's Head.

_Nothing's changed! Everything's like it used to be… And it's really good to be back!_ She thought as she reached the door of her destination.

The Three Broomsticks was just as she remembered. The smell of Butter Beer hung heavily in the heated room and Hermione looked around for Madame Rosmerta.

She found her taking orders from…

_Oh, bloody Hell!_

Snape! Hermione swallowed and walked towards them, failing to see the dark shadow following her.

"Rosmerta!"

The woman looked up with badly hidden irritation in her eyes.

"Yes?"

It took her e few seconds to realize who was talking to her, seeing as it had been eleven years, but suddenly her face broke in to a big smile.

"Hermione Granger!" They hugged each other. "How are you? You look great! Even now, after…"

Hermione stopped her before she could reveal all her problems. "Yes. So I've been told once, or twice. But not everyone knows, Rosie."

The woman in front of her nodded. "I see. Well, what can I get you?" Rosmerta studied her for a second. "Something stronger than Butter Beer, I take it? You've come to the right place!"

Hermione found an empty table and sat down. She felt eyes on her and looked at Severus, but he wasn't looking back. She looked around the room and noticed a hooded man, appearing to be looking directly at her. Hermione shuddered and felt the hairs in the back of her neck rising. Only one man had made her feel that. But it couldn't be, could it?

Before she could decide whether or not to find out, Rosmerta came with a glass of Fire Whiskey in one hand and the bottle in the other.

"Here you go, my friend. No ice, no water. It looks like you need it." She sat down and put the bottle on the table. "So do you mind telling me what you're doing back here after eleven years? Did you finally take that position offered at Hogwarts?"

Rosmerta poured another Fire Whiskey as Hermione consumed the first one in one go.

"Yes. It's the Transfiguration teacher position." She sighed and gulped down the Fire Whiskey. "And I had to get away. Besides, Isabel is attending this year. So I figured; why not?"

Rosmerta nodded and poured yet another one. "Yes, I got the last picture you sent of her. Very much like her father, is she not?"

Hermione put her face in her hands. "Yes, and that's the only problem. Besides from that, she's a very sweet girl. But however I twist and turn things, she still reminds me of him. She's pretty enough, don't get me wrong, and so was he; in a scary kind of way." She laughed nervously at this and remembered the man behind her. By the way the hairs were still raised in the back of her neck; she could pretty much tell he was still there. And somehow she knew; it was the man she feared.

* * *

Severus paced his precious dungeons.

_Isabel? Who, in the world, is Isabel?_

Twisting and turning his mind, he didn't have a face to go with the name. No wonder, really, since she'd obviously be attending Hogwarts this year.

_She's obviously eleven, you dumb whop! You heard the woman!_

And who was the father? Beautiful, but scary was the words she'd used. And _she_, Hermione, had sent Madame Rosmerta pictures of this child. Why?

And suddenly, it hit him like a curse:

_It's Hermione's child!_

The thought made him cold and he lost his breath for what seemed like several minutes. How could he have been so dumb witted and slow minded? Her hair had changed! That was the best readable sign! When a witch becomes a mother for the first time, her hair changes! And he had been too caught up in his own pain that he didn't see further than his own nose! And how come Minerva hadn't told him? He frowned at the thought and before he knew what he was doing, he'd made a rather large crack in one of the walls.

_Oh, for the love of…_ he thought as the pain shot through his hand.

Holding the hurting hand with the other, he bent forwards and clenched his teeth, determined not to scream. After a few minutes he couldn't help the moan escaping between the teeth.

_Bloody Hell! That hurt! Now, why did I have to go and do that?_

He felt rather stupid and realized he just had to face the facts: He was a mere schoolboy in Hermione's presence. Hell, he didn't even have to be in her _presence, _all she had to do was actually just being in the same school, though, were everything had gone so terribly wrong. He couldn't even remember why he'd avoided her back then. What had she done, that made him do that?

_Absolutely nothing!_ He concluded, getting, if possible, even more angry and frustrated.

Oh, yes! It was so easy to blame her for everything back then. Even after she'd been tortured, raped and hit with the _Crutio_, she'd been all warm-hearted and loving towards him. He knew he didn't deserved it. He knew he should be counting himself lucky, but still… He'd blamed her. Even thinking back, remembering the words that triggered her, he'd blamed her! Blimey! She didn't deserved it! And he should've remembered the words Lucius _**always**_ used when he had his way with a woman who'd put up even the slightest fight.

_I could kill myself for being a bastard! Hell, I __**should**__ kill myself!_

By this point, Severus was beyond reason and he looked at Minerva as she entered the room.

"What have I done to her, Minerva? What in Merlin's name have I done?" he looked at her in utter desperation. "I have to make it right by her!"

Minerva looked at him with her mouth partly open. She was befuddled.

"What on earth are you talking about, Severus?" she asked, knowing the answer very well already, but he merely shook his head and mumbled something.

"Severus! Pull yourself together, boy!" Minerva said to snap him out of whatever self-destructing world he was in. "This is not like you!" At this she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you really think she will ever come back to you when you are acting like this? Like a psychiatric patient!"

Now, that was the keywords. He looked at her and she saw the transformation as it happened. The despair fainted and was replaced by his signature expression; stone cold.

"You're right, Minerva. I don't know what came over me." He turned his back on her and looked at the crack he'd made in the wall. "Bloody stupid." was all he said as he raised his wand and quickly mended it.

Minerva sighed and decided to let the issue go for now.

"Severus. We need you in the Great Hall." She paused and he turned to face her again.

"Why?" His looked totally baffled as he said it and Minerva sighed again.

"The students, Severus?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's _that_ day. They're coming back."

"Brilliant! Just what I need now." He said, frowning. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you."

With that he turned his back on her and disappeared into his Private Quarters, closing the door very quietly behind him.

Minerva could only shake her head and wonder whether it was such a good idea to have the two of them working under the same roof.

_But,_ she thought as she left for the Great Hall, _it __**is **__a rather large school._

She smiled to herself. _I hope I do you justice, Albus my dear… _

* * *

In the meantime, Hermione was trying to shake of the event she'd experienced a few days earlier. She kept saying, to herself, that it was nothing, that she was only imagining things. He would never follow her with a hood on. He was much too sophisticated for that! Wasn't he; much too proud?

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It wasn't him! He died in the war! He's _gone_!

Maybe, if she said it enough times, it would be true, but she had to admit that she'd feel much safer if his body was actually found when the war was over. Hell, she'd be feeling safer if _lots_ of bodies were found after the war! Too many of their enemies seemed to have just vanished in thin air, while their friends and allies were lying around their feet; dead and gone.

She shook her head to push the thoughts away and put on her happy face and brand new teaching robes. The students' arrival excited her and she was looking forward to the sorting ceremony.

_I wonder,_ she thought as she walked out the door, smiling,_ which House the hat will sort Isabel into…_

Too wrapped up in their own thoughts, Hermione and Severus ran into each other just outside the teachers' entrance of the Great Hall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't…" Hermione pressed her lips together when she saw who it was she ran into. "Professor." She merely nodded and he looked at her. Completely befuddled.

"Hermione. I…" He stopped himself as she turned her back on him and opened the door to enter.

"We're late." She said, not ready to be confronted with the past just yet.

Severus sighed and followed her inside, noticing the only two empty chairs next to each other at the Head Table.

_Now, isn't that convenient; just absolutely brilliant._ He thought as he sat down next to Hermione, just in the nick of time before the doors opened.

Hermione waited in anticipation for the sorting ceremony. The old Sorting Hat was placed on its regular chair and the children were standing where she herself stood eighteen years ago.

Minerva introduced herself and explained the ceremony, the hat sang an altogether totally different song than it had in any of Hermione's seven years, and then it was time for the new students to be sorted. Hermione wondered how it came up with it all, but also noticed the warning in the song. It was the same as always: _Stand together, be strong from within._ She shuddered.

Hermione listened only with half an ear, through the A's and the B's, when suddenly she jumped.

"Arthur Lucius Malfoy."

She couldn't believe her own ears and looked at the boy stepping up to the podium. He definitely reminded her of someone. His father's spit image. No doubt, he was Draco's son.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, and the Slytherins applauded.

_This is going to be interesting!_ Hermione thought before Minerva made her jump again.

"Morgaine Narcissa Malfoy."

She put her head in her hands for a few seconds.

"Oh, my goodness! There's two of them!" she whispered and momentarily knew that Severus was looking at her.

Slowly she looked up, watching the girl. She was slender, beautiful and most definitely Draco's daughter. But she also looked very much like another girl she knew.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and once again the Green Table was applauding and cheering the girl on.

Hermione whimpered softly into her hands. This really didn't look good, at all!

Severus looked at Hermione, wondering why she reacted so badly when she heard the twins' names and House. He'd give anything to get inside her head and find out what was going on in her mind. He was so caught up in his own line of thoughts that he didn't see the two girls left on the floor before Minerva called the first one's name.

"Isabel Granger Weasley."

He felt like he'd been hit with one of the Unforgiveables, or all of them, all at the same time. That Isabel was Hermione's child he'd already figured out, but Weasley's? He stared at the slender young girl walking up to Minerva and he gasped, getting the shock of his life.

With the long, straight and soft looking hair, silver blonde in colour, she was the spit image of a Malfoy!

* * *

The rest of the night had been a blur, but one thing he would never forget: Hermione's face when Isabel was called forward and sorted into Gryffindor. She had been so proud. And for a short time he had seen the light in her eyes, the light that was taken so brutally from her by Lucius. That's when he knew; Isabel was the one keeping her going. Without her daughter, Hermione was nothing! She had given up on herself and all she lived for was her beloved Isabel. In that moment, he decided that he was _not,_ in a million years, going to treat Isabel the way he had treated Hermione when she was his student. Besides, he didn't want to answer to the child's mother either. Severus gave a small chuckle when the thought appeared.

_You are a bloody coward, Severus!_

He shook his head and took his position as his first years came bursting in the door. He hated the setup, Slytherins and Gryffindors together in class was really the _worst _combination imaginable. But it spiced up his day, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all? Thank Merlin he was only the substitute teacher in Potions until the professor, who was supposed to be there, came around. Severus couldn't make out the reason why it took him so bloody long and it aggravated him severely.

"If you could all find your seats so we can get started, you will make my day a lot less bad than you are right now. And keep it down!"

The students jumped at the sound of his silky, dangerously calm voice and found their seats as by the flick of a wand.

_Hmmm… Impressive! _Severus smiled in his mind, but kept the cold, sour look, that was his signature, well plastered on his face.

He decided to start with the same sentence he always gave the first years.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." he paused. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," he let his eyes swipe the room. "_if _you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He usually stopped the introduction right there, but the past eleven years he had added the habit of adding a little something for the students, that he wanted to work as a goal for them.

"But, I have also had the pleasure of teaching one, single, _**brilliant**_ witch. She truly was the brightest witch of her age, and helped defeat Voldemort." He couldn't help but to add a dramatic pause before revealing who it was. "She is now your Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House; Hermione Granger."

At the sound of her name, a tiny, red haired girl cleared her throat and whispered something to the girl sitting next to her. Severus turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Yes? I suppose you would like to share, whatever it is that is so important you have to talk about it in _**my**_ class, with the rest of us, miss..?"

The girl blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Well… Er… I-it's j-just t-that…" she stuttered, intimidated by her professor's presence.

"Just, what? And you can start by telling me your name." he was already about to lose his temper, he hoped the girl was careful from here on out.

_Severus Snape, the ever impatient, easily ticked off Potions Master of Hogwarts. _

He had to suppress a laugh by the thought. His head started to sound just like Hermione. Now, _that _was a scary thought!

"Sir, my name is Isabel Weasley, and I can assure you that the teacher you are referring to as Hermione Granger is, in fact, called Hermione Weasley as of the last eleven years."

Severus glared at the blonde haired girl standing by her desk, next to the redhead, placed nowhere else, but in the front row. Just like her mother. And because of that he just couldn't help himself, regardless of the good intentions he had about her.

"Her mother's daughter, I see?" he smirked. "But I don't remember asking you, Miss Weasley, and nor did I actually give you permission to open your mouth,."

As he was talking he walked slowly towards her and placed his hands on top of her desk, leaning in as close as he could without touching her.

"So I suggest you sit down, pay attention and close your mouth before I start taking House Point from you." He said as he straightened himself up. "Understood, Miss _Granger_?"

He regretted the words the moment he spoke them, especially the Granger-bit, but in his world there was no taking it back. Besides, she was as far from a Weasley as anyone could possibly be! He merely looked at the girl until she gave him the reply that sent him right over the edge.

"The name is Weasley, Sir!" she stuck her chin out and upwards as she said it and looked him straight in the eye. He noticed she had the same warm, brown eyes as her mother and the chin had definitely the same shape as Hermione's.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for being fresh! You are no more Weasley than your mother, Miss _Granger_, and I suggest you keep your aggravating mouth shut for the rest of my class." His voice was calm, but inside he was boiling with fury. Isabel saw it in his eyes and looked down on her hands.

"Yes, Sir, I apologize." Anything to keep the peace with her mother and the brilliant professor she'd spoken so highly of.

"Very well. Now, shall we get started?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I assume you all have your own copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_, and everything else that you may need in my class?" Looking at the silent crowd in front of him, Severus was not at all impressed anymore. "Very well," he stated again. "can anyone tell me what _Porcupine Quills_ can be used for?"

Not surprisingly, Isabel's hand shot in the air, although she didn't wave it frantically like Hermione would have done. He decided to give her a chance.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Completely refusing to call her Weasley, he thought for a second that he was edging her to fight, but this time she didn't protest.

"Sir, it is often used as an ingredient in a simple Boil Cure Potion."

"And can you tell me the other ingredients of this potion?" he looked directly at her and gave her yet an opportunity to answer.

"Yes, Sir. Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs and stewed horned slugs." It came out sounding like she had done nothing but brew potions her whole life and Severus nodded in approval.

"Very good, Miss Granger. While you are at it, can you please tell the rest of the class the most important thing in brewing this potion?"

"Sir, the porcupine quills must be added _after_ the cauldron is taken off the fire, or else the mixture produces clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing, melts the cauldron, and burns holes in people's shoes." She stated matter-of-factly.

Severus just nodded.

"Her mother's daughter, indeed." was all he could say. "Very good, Miss Granger." He turned his back on the class. "The instructions are on the blackboard. Now get to work!"

As the Potions Class advanced into their second school hour, a sudden hiss came from one of the cauldrons and thick, acid green smoke erupted from its sides like lava from a volcano. The first thing Snape saw when he looked up from his book was Isabel sitting on her desk.

"For the love of ev…" his jaw dropped when he saw what had happened. "Who in the name of Merlin's beard, did this utterly _stupid_ thing?" His eyes shot fire bolts of pure anger as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the little redhead. "You!"

The girl started crying. "I-I'm s-sorry, p-professor, b-b-but…" she managed to press out between the sobs.

"Oh, spare me the excuses!" Snape snapped. "Start with telling me your name, so I know who to keep an eye on next time!"

The girl mumbled something and he had to tell her to speak up. Finally he could make out that her first name was Molly.

"Brilliant! Don't tell me! You're one of the Weasley's daughter? That name has most definitely been passed down for generations!"

He barely saw the nod she gave him, but he saw it. It was there!

"What have I done wrong to get another one of you? Was not the seven other Weasleys causing enough pain and commotion on my watch? Was it actually necessary to send me number eight?" he said, actually not meaning to say it at all.

He closed his eyes. "Your last name, I take it, is of course Weasley." He didn't ask, he just suggested it, as he did.

The girl just _wouldn't_ stop crying so Isabel answered for her.

"Sir, her name is Molly Longbottom. She's my cousin."

Severus gritted his teeth and made a roaring sound.

"Brilliant! She's not only a Weasley, but she is also a Longbottom. Can this possibly get _any _better?"

He shook his head and shrugged as he walked as close as he could to the green potion on the floor and waved his wand, no words uttered, and the mess vanished. He noticed his students' amazed looks and he knew he'd sat an example. Nonetheless, he wanted them out of his sacred space.

"Class dismissed. Get out of my sight!"

* * *

She could have killed him! Hermione was frowning as she practically ran down the staircase, heading for the Dungeons, where she knew he was.

Without knocking she burst in to his old office, which he still occupied, pointing her wand at his throat.

"You!" she yelled. "Lay off my daughter and my niece, you bloody bat-rat!"

If looks could kill, he'd be a pile of dust on the floor by now. He knew this very well.

Her voice was dangerously calm as she continued. "I can swear to you, _Snivellus_," she said, using the name the Marauders gave him, on purpose. "that if you as much as _look_ at either one of them the wrong way, I will hex you beyond oblivion!" She withdrew her wand, turned and walked out the door with a last; "I expect you to apologize to both of them before they go to bed this evening; in person!"

And with that she shut the door behind her, leaving Severus with a stunned look on his face.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione was sitting in the library. Now, _that_ would probably shock everyone! She heard the door open and jumped, but smiled and reached her arms out when she saw who it was.

"Hi, sweetie, are you going to bed?" Isabel nodded and sat down on her mother's lap. Hermione made eye contact. "Has he been to see you yet? Did you get that apology?"

Once again Isabel nodded.

"Most definitely. And he was very sweet about it as well." She looked at her mother. "He had very good intentions regarding me, you know. But he said I was too much my mother's daughter for him to control himself." She paused. "And you know what else?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. What, hon?" By the look on Isabel's face it was something nice, but it would probably shock her.

"He is going to keep Molly in detention, as he called it, for two hours on Wednesday nights, to give her private lessons!"

For once, Hermione found she was speechless. All she could do was cock an eyebrow as her mouth dropped open. This made Isabel laugh.

"Yes, I know! And he also said I could be there, if I wanted to. Maybe he can teach me something as well, he said, even though it seemed like you've taught me everything you know already."

This worried Hermione. "Just don't get your hopes up too high now, luv. He is famous for changing his mind."

Isabel smiled. "I figured as much, mum, but I can still hope for the best, right?"

Hermione gave her daughter a warm hug. "He is right, you know. You truly are your mother's daughter."

Isabel nodded. "I know, mum. And I'm proud of it." She kissed Hermione's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Can you sing me our special lullaby before I go to bed, mum?"

Hermione embraced her daughter and started rocking her back and forth. Isabel closed her eyes as Hermione started singing:

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
A new aged child from a distant star.  
It feels so good just to be  
So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me. _

_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are.  
Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.  
There's so much in life for you to see.  
And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la_

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
A new aged child always in my heart.  
There's so much in life for you to be,  
And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la, la la la la la la la._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,  
There's so much in life for you to see,  
And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me_

"Sweet dreams, darling." Hermione said, stroking Isabel's fringe away from her face.

"Good night, mum. Sweet dreams to you too." Isabel kissed her mother and went to bed.

Hermione stayed behind and slowly put the book back where she'd found them. Little did she know that from a dark corner, Severus watched her every move. Touched by her lullaby he made her a silent wow. He was _not_ going to change his mind in tutoring Isabel and Molly. He was going to stick to his side of the bargain and not be the same git Hermione knew. He felt he owed her that much. He mused at his own choice of words. Bargain. Well, in a way it was. Isabel could advance, Molly could actually learn something and he had the chance to, somehow, get closer to Hermione. It was a win-win situation, no matter how he looked at it.

He waited for Hermione to leave before he retreated to his quarters.

* * *

Hermione was stunned. Her face turned a dark, red colour with humiliation as Ron cried out how much he really loved her and missed her. She'd been teaching Transfiguration for two months when he decided to show up. He looked a right mess. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a pair of scissors in ages, his face unshaved and he was completely and utterly wasted.

"'Mione! I miss you and I want us to be a family again!" he sobbed as he walked up the aisle, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Ron! Get the hell out! This is neither the right time, nor the place!" Hermione frowned as she got up and walked towards him, grabbed him by the collar and tried to drag him out of the Great Hall.

Ron grabbed hold of her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, 'Mione." He mumbled as she pushed him away.

"No, you… Well, I guess you do, in your own way, but before you say that, you should act like it!" she hissed, holding him on an arm lengths distance. "You are embarrassing me, and not to mention; your daughter! I'll walk you to my quarters and you will stay there until I'm done here. Understood?"

He just nodded, looking quite sheepish, and Hermione turned to her daughter.

"Or maybe you want to take him there?"

Isabel nodded and left the Great Hall with her father.

Once the doors closed behind them, Hermione faced the students.

"I am truly sorry that you had to witness this. Especially you, Molly." She turned to her niece and saw tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Molly. You can go after them if you want." She whispered as her eyes filled with water.

Molly got up and ran out to follow her cousin and her uncle and Hermione walked up to the Head Table.

"I'm really sorry, Minerva. I understand if you want me to hand in my resignation." She said and dried her eyes. She didn't want to quit her job at Hogwarts, but she felt obliged to at least offer. And when Minerva didn't answer her right away she sighed. "You'll have it on your desk by the end of tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk, trying to write her resignation, when someone knocked on the door. Isabel, who was sitting in one of the armchairs reading, looked at the door and then at her mother.

"Are you expecting someone?" they asked each other in unison. Both smiled at this, but shook their heads.

Chuckling a little and shaking her head, Hermione went to open the door.

"What is so funny, Mrs. Weasley?"

Her smile fell as she saw Severus hovering above her.

_Oh, rats!_ She thought, but put on her best poker-face and eyed him, coldly.

"Professor." She nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Was that a tremble in her voice? He smirked.

"You can start by enlightening me about what happened this evening, at tea." He stared at her, as if searching for something in her eyes.

She sighed, turned around and walked back in to the room.

"There is nothing to explain, professor. I truly regret what happened, but I cannot turn back the time, seeing as the Time turner broke sometime during my seventh year." Hermione threw her arms up in the air.

"I am sorry, but I wish I could!" she said, her voice thick with emotions, as she turned to face him again.

Shocked to see him leaning casually over the back of the arm chair Isabel was sitting in, she let her guard down for a split second.

That was all Severus needed. Being a spy and a teacher for so many years had taught him one thing, in particular: How to read people's emotions. Although he usually was correct in his readings, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. And he didn't want to pry her mind. Because she was a really bad Occlumens, he figured it was unfair.

_Right! I shouldn't even care!_

He shook it off when she spoke again.

"I told Minerva that she would have my resignation on her desk by tea tomorrow. She never even flinched, so what are you _really_ doing here, Severus?"

Her suspicious look was almost more than he could take. What was it that made her build that wall around her soul? What was she running from? Well, _him_ for starters.

Severus sighed and returned her look.

"Minerva and I have spent most of the evening discussing this very matter." He started, but she interrupted him by holding her hand up and turning to her daughter.

"Isabel hon. Can you please go back to your dormitory? It's almost curfew and you do not want professor Snape here, to conduct _any_ House Points from you. He is most likely to take two thirds of them." she chuckled.

Isabel smiled, understandingly, got up and hugged her mother.

"Good night, mum. Sleep well."

"You too, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, mum."

When Isabel closed the door behind her, Hermione turned back to Severus and asked him to continue, a little puzzled by the small smile on his face.

"As I was saying; we spent the evening discussing the _incident_, and we came to the conclusion that letting you go was not an option." He said, watching Hermione's jaw drop a few inches. He smirked.

"Not the most intelligent look I have seen on you, Miss Granger."

Hermione's jaw shot back into its regular position as she bowed her head and stared at the floor. She felt like a first year under his gaze. Why did he have this effect on her? She was his equal now, not some timid, little schoolgirl! This was outrageous!

Their eyes met and a well-known and bitter sweet pain shot through her body. Oh, those eyes! Just looking into them made her feel dizzy. She could easily drown in them. Falling; she was falling into the dark wells that were his eyes.

And then she was in his arms.

"Oh, dear Gods…" was all she said before his lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

_Finally! _He thought as he lost himself in the kiss.

She didn't play cold or pretend she wasn't affected, in fact, she moaned when his tongue moved along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access. The kiss was loving, soulful and filled with suppressed desire. Severus deepened the kiss, tasting, exploring and seducing, until her mouth and tongue no longer could satisfy the desire he felt. He wanted…_more_! His hands loosened the clasp that held her hair up and tangled in her hair. Gently, he broke the kiss and pulled her head back a bit, looking at her.

"Hermione?" he said, cursing in his mind for talking.

"Mmm." Her eyes was still closed, her hands resting on his chest and her lips red and swollen from the kiss.

She looked like a goddess.

"This is not enough for me. I want you. All of you." he sighed. "Please, look at me, love."

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw the haze in them, like a veil of passion. Struggling with himself, he tried to decide whether or not to invade her mind.

Hermione tried to think, but couldn't focus properly. All she knew was that she was exactly where she wanted to be at be at the moment. Her hands found their way up his chest and settled around his face, pulling him back down to her. Their lips met again and her tongue quickly found his.

Severus, thinking the kiss was the answer to his unspoken question, moaned and pressed her against the wall. His hands was wandering, caressing her body. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her _now_!

_But not here, you idiot! She deserves better than up against the wall!_

For once, he agreed with the voice in the back of his mind. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her close and led her towards her bedroom. Too late, he realized he'd knocked something over in the process.

The loud crash seemed to lift Hermione's daze in a second. She pulled away and glared at him, her fingers on her lips and the other hand fisted at her chest, as if to protect herself from him. Her voice was just a whisper when she finally broke the silence that had crept upon them.

"Leave." Tears welled up in her eyes as she said it.

It took Severus a moment to understand what she was saying, but only a moment.

"This isn't over, Hermione." He said in his old professor manner.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"This!" Severus moved his hand back and forth between them. "You. Me. Us!"

He felt the cold snaking through his body when she responded.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but there is no _us_. There never was, and there probably never will be, an _us_!" she sighed. "Now, please leave. Leave me alone."

He ignored the sorrow in her voice, turned his back on her, and left, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione stood where he left her.

And she felt so lost.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the wall, slid down to the floor and embraced herself, resting her forehead on her knees. A well of emotions rushed through her in just a split second and she felt short of breath. Her heart ached whenever she saw him or thought of him and now was no different. There was a part of her that wondered why everything between them had to be so ridiculously dramatic. Why couldn't she just accept her love for him and let the past go?

On the other hand, every time they had some sort of moment, it was always ecstatic, but minutes later everything just seemed to crash down right in front of them. It was like they were holding something really fragile in their hands and watching it slip, not being able to catch it again. Like the vase. She reached out and picked up one of the pieces.

_Oh, Severus… I'm sorry!_

She sighed and tilted her head back against the wall. Where they doomed before anything even had the chance to evolve?

The rain pounded on the window pain and she did her best to shut out the sound. She couldn't stand it. In the distance the thunder rolled and every now and again she'd see sudden glimpses of lightning.

Thunderstorms; they were like her thing with Severus; dramatic and intense.

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting like this when a sharp knock on her window ripped her out of her long trail of thoughts. Frowning, she got up and walked slowly to the window and opened it.

The wind and the rain had escalated into a small storm. The sudden blast in her face surprised her and the window rammed into the wall as she let go to cover her face. After a quick look outside, finding nothing there, she slammed the window shut. And as she turned around a little scream escaped her lips and her hand shot up to her chest as to still the heart. In front of her, on her enormous mahogany desk was a large, black owl.

She felt her pulse race, but swallowed hard before reaching out to take the letter attached to the owl's leg, her hands trembling. The moment she removed the letter the owl hooted and she hurried over and opened the window. As soon as the owl was gone the window was, once again, slammed shut.

With still trembling hands she opened the letter feeling her heart drop with every word she read.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I hereby inform you that your daughter is nowhere to be found inside Hogwarts Grounds. Nonetheless, she is currently safe with me. If you want to see her again, meet me in the Forbidden Forest, at the edge of the clearing. And come alone.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**L.M.**_

Searching her mind she remembered something about a clearing, but she wasn't all too sure where it was located. She frowned as she had no idea if she could trust this LM character so she decided to try and find Isabel first. Making sure her wand was safely tucked away up her left sleeve she grabbed her cloak before leaving the room, warding it like she would a bank, to go look for Isabel.

First on her list was the Gryffindor Tower; the Common Room, dormitory and everything in between.

"Golden Trio."

_How tedious!_ She thought; rolling her eyes as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Enter."

Quietly she entered, stood for a moment as the painting was shut behind her, before walking towards the Common Room.

The silence was overwhelming. She never remembered it being this quiet, but then again; the Golden Trio was always out roaming, saving the world. Hermione smiled and shook her head at the memories. Her mind wandered and she sat down in one of the armchairs, staring into the fire.

The delicate and soft orange light made her face glow, but she was oblivious to it. Thinking about her years with Harry and Ron and how they always got into some kind of trouble. The Troll that almost killed her in the girl's bathroom their first year, the Basilisk that stunned her the second year… She sighed. It was like trouble was drawn to her by some invisible force! And now Isabel!

The thought of her beloved daughter violently pulled her out of her trail of thoughts and she got up to check the girl's dormitory.

Silently she sneaked up to Isabel's bed and peaked through the curtains. It was dark and she withdrew her wand.

"Lumos!" she whispered and pointed it towards the head end.

She wasn't there! Hermione gasped at the realization, feeling the tears rising in her eyes and a scream building up in her throat.

"Nox!" her voice broke as she said it.

Hermione hurried out of the tower and searched every floor. Classrooms, House towers, library, bathrooms, the astronomy tower; but Isabel was nowhere to be found. The desperation reached its peak as she finally went downstairs to search the dungeons.

After almost four hours of searching she had to realize that the letter was not a hoax. She had searched the castle floor by floor, in every corner, from top to bottom. Isabel was no longer inside Hogwarts, where she was meant to be at this hour.

Hermione finally gave in and cried her aching heart out there on the cold dungeon floor.

* * *

Severus was far away, reading a new potions book when a sound made its way in to his quarters.

_What the..?_

He looked up and listened, trying to make out what it was and where it came from. He felt sad all of a sudden. It was like the sound was a hand sneaking in, under his skin, grabbing hold of his heart squeezing it ferociously. He gasped for air. A woman was crying!

"Hermione!" he whispered and darted out the door.

He found her in the end of the hallway and the sound of her crying broke his heart. She was sitting on the floor, sideways; her feet pulled up like she'd been sitting on her knees and rolled over to the side, with her right hand on her heart, left hand flat on the wall. Her head was pressed against the back of her hand.

Surely, she wouldn't come down here and cry just because of their little incident earlier. No, this was _different_. Hermione wasn't known as a helpless cry-baby, she was strong! By Merlin, she helped defeat Voldemort all those years ago! So what was this?

Severus knelt down in front of her and gently cupped her face in his hand. He would never have been able to prepare himself for the look in her eyes. It shifted every tenth of a second! Hurt. Despair. Relief. Confusion. Pleading. Helplessness. And…love?

He shook it off, frowning slightly as he looked at her. She looked so…lost!

"Hermione…" he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

At the sound of her name it was like she remembered she was able to move and threw herself in to his arms. Severus kissed her left temple softly and lifted her up, carrying her in to his quarters for more privacy.

Once inside he put her down on the sofa, kneeling in front of her holding her hands in his. Her right hand was clutching something, a piece of parchment, and gently he took it from her, opened and read it.

"That bloody bastard!" he mumbled, tossing the note on the floor.

Hermione looked at him through a sea of tears, leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes at the contact, just _feeling_ him.

"Can you help me, Severus?" she said moving so their lips barely touched.

Severus groaned and pulled back a little, looking into her eyes.

"There's no need for that, Hermione." He said, referring to her action.

He didn't want her to feel she needed to throw herself at him to get him to help her. If they were to do anything at all, he wanted her to be willing without any outer influence. Except for maybe atmosphere, that was. He wanted her to want him; plain and simple.

To his surprise she grabbed his collar with one hand, her other entangled in his hair, and pulled him in for a quick kiss, before letting him go; not completely, just mere inches, and her voice was steady, but soft as she replied.

"Oh, I beg to differ, but seeing as I might have very little time; Isabel should be my number One concern at this point." She paused, her eyes taking in his features and her thumb tracing his bottom lip.

"Can you help me find her? And do you know who sent this?" she held the parchment up between them.

Severus looked down briefly before answering.

"Black owl?" he asked, not needing to see her affirmative nod.

He drew a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy." He stated. "He's after his daughter."

A small whimper escaped Hermione and she felt complete and utterly helpless. He wasn't dead! He'd heard about Isabel, probably through his grandchildren, and now he wanted her. She hid her face in her hands.

"Why her?" she whispered. "Why me? Why now?"

Severus stood and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Come on, Hermione. I'll go with you, I know where he is."

She looked up and placed her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"He explicitly told me to come alone, Severus, but I appreciate it." She said as she stood. "Just tell me where this clearing is; I'll be fine."

Shaking his head he pulled out a map over the Grounds and the Forbidden Forest, pointing at the clearing in question, also showing her the shortest possible way there from the forest entrance.

Firmly he told her he'd be standing at the gate waiting and if, at any point, she didn't feel safe, she'd send up a flare with her wand, and he'd be there by her side. To this she agreed and together they went out into the brisk nightly autumn air.

* * *

As she made her lonely way towards her destination she had plenty of time to think. Fine! She loved him and he _obviously_ cared about her, so why not give it a chance? Upon that she promised herself that if everything worked out tonight and she got Isabel back unharmed, she'd be spending the night in the dungeons with him. _If_ he wanted her, that was.

Before she knew it, she was standing in the middle of the clearing. He'd said 'the edge of', but she decided not to go back. She turned slowly 360 degrees, but couldn't see anyone. A gush of panic struck her and she honestly hoped she wasn't too late. She'd sure taken her sweet time since she'd searched the whole castle before going.

_Fuck! Where are they?_

"Hermione Granger. Long time, no see."

She jumped and swirled around, not realizing how stunning she looked as her hair whirled around her; revealing her delicate, white neck in the process.

"Malfoy." She said with spite, but not able to hide the fear in her eyes. "Where's my daughter?"

Lucius merely shook his head with a slight smirk, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Now, now; patience, my dear." Lucius sneered. "All in good time."

Hermione choked on air at his words.

"Come again?" she said, her words dripping with venom. "I lost my patience with you and your kind _years_ ago! You and your son has never done anything but torture me, it being magically, physically or psychologically, and now; you have the _audacity_ to tell me to be patient?" she paused to take a breath, but without leaving him any room for interruption. "This is my daughter we're talking about! And as long as you're the one holding her captured; _**I have no fucking patience**_!" she sneered through her teeth, slowly raising her wand for emphasis.

Lucius grinned evilly. She wouldn't harm him as long as he had Isabel and she had no idea where her daughter was, so he took his time; weighing his word carefully.

"There's no need for neither spite, nor duelling." He paused. "I have our daughter and before you accuse me of anything; she is unharmed."

Hermione lowered her wand and gave a hard, unnatural laugh. She'd have to give it to him; he was bloody waste of space!

"I figured as much," she stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You never were one to intentionally harm your own flesh and blood, but knowing this; I also know she's _my _daughter; a mere _Mudblood_. She's of no value to you."

Lucius laughed. "That's where you're wrong, luv; she's _your_ daughter and therefore has your genes. And isn't it so, Miss Granger, that you truly were the most powerful witch of your age and that you are now even more powerful?"

_Bastard!_ She thought relentlessly.

Why didn't she see that coming? And he was bloody right! Suddenly, Isabel was very valuable and Hermione was at this man's mercy; once again. She decided to try another tactic.

"Mr. Malfoy, please; I beg of you, give me back my daughter. I'm nothing without her!" and with that she showed him that she let down her guard completely, truly leaving it up to him.

She already knew how fond he was of people begging him, so she tossed aside all her pride trying to get her daughter back. There's really no limit to what you actually do for your children and Hermione was suddenly living proof.

"Smart move, Miss Granger, begging; I like it." He smirked. "But I already had every intention of returning her to you, in trade for something, of course."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"And what's that, exactly?" she asked, wearily.

"That you grant me access to her. She's my daughter also, and I want to be a part of her life." He said lightly, like that would be no problem at all.

Hermione snorted. "Right; you want to be a part of Isabel's life, the girl I gave birth to after you so violently raped and tortured me? Are you out of your mind? You realise why that's not possible, don't you?"

They bickered back and forth for a while until Hermione finally had enough. Since she'd decided to give Severus a chance, why not Lucius? There was a time to put everything behind you, forgive, forget and whatnot, and she decided that that time was now.

"Fine. You can see her." She sighed and rolled her eyes at his obvious triumphant grin. "But it's really not up to me, Lucius."

His smile faltered and he gave her an uncertain look. "What do you mean?"

"It's up to Isabel if she wants you in her life or not, and she should be free to choose without you Confunding her or pressuring her in any way." Hermione sighed, puzzled at how easily she communicated with him. It was like they were parents who just split up and were trying to cooperate about their child.

_Absurd!_

* * *

After what seemed like Centuries, he finally saw her coming through the woods, Isabel holding her hand. Apparently something funny had just happened because they were giggling and hugging each other for almost every other step. He eyed them gloomily.

"What happened?" he asked Hermione, trying to conceal how worried he'd been.

Hermione, on the other hand, giggled and explained the whole thing, resulting in Severus' vicious, green-eyed monster to show its ugly face, yet he said nothing, only listened. She was just standing there telling him that she'd bargained with Lucius Malfoy; her enemy, her torturer and her rapist. Was she completely out of her mind?

And so he asked her that as soon as they were alone, back at the school. Hermione had tucked Isabel into bed before making her way down to the dungeons full of anticipation and excitement. But now it faltered as she saw the sheer look of disgust on his face.

"S-Severus?" she whispered warily. "What is it?"

He was silent for several moments before exploding completely.

"Are you out of your mind, woman? You don't strike deals with a Malfoy just like that!" he shouted and fisted his hands in frustration; regretting losing his temper as soon as he saw the hurt and confusion written all over her face.

"I had no choice, Severus. Besides, it was completely up to Isabel." She said softly, determined not to let his anger affect her.

She hoped that it was just him fearing for her life or something to that effect, that he cared enough to shout like this. But she also knew; hope was fragile.

"She made the choice and she set the rules for their encounters. She wanted to know her father, and he seemed to have changed drastically since the war." She shrugged before continuing.

"Don't get me wrong; he's nobody I see myself enjoying tea with in the future, but he is Isabel's father and he wanted to be a part of her life. And frankly; I can't see no reason why they shouldn't know eachother." She held up her hand as he tried to speak.

"No, Severus. I know what you're going to say and I know you're right, but I have to put it behind me. I can't let that rule my life anymore."

Severus, who had been looking down to the side as he listened to her explanations, suddenly shot his head up and eyed her carefully. What did she mean by that? He frowned slightly as he tried to figure it out and finally; he gave into temptation and pried her mind.

_He saw the same situation as they were in now, how she couldn't decide if she should go to him or not. He watched as she played different scenarios in her mind;_

_Going over to him, willing him to kiss her and he complied. They sorted out their differences, put the past behind them and started anew._

_The scene changed and they were back to staring at each other. She made her way across the room, tried to kiss him; to pull him close, but he pushed her away; telling her he wanted nothing to do with her or anyone who were stupid enough to make deals with a Malfoy._

_The third scene appeared before he could get out of her head and his curiosity got the best of him;_

_Hermione thanked him for his help; asked if she could do anything in return; that he just had to ask her if he needed any help in the future, and then she turned her back on him and left, bringing forth the fourth scene, which was a memory; her testifying at the trial, on his behalf._

Carefully, so she wouldn't notice she'd had company, he retracted himself from her mind. So it was her. He owed her his life and his freedom and she'd never said a word; never demanded anything in return. She was worth loving and she was worth every single second of his time.

"So, thank you, Severus. It was reassuring knowing you were just a few minutes away." She smiled timidly and looked down at her shoes.

Yes, she definitely went with the last one. Not exactly Gryffindor bravery, but she probably put everything on a graceful sortie. He smiled internally as he watched her next move.

Her hand was on the doorknob and she was half-turned away from him as she spoke again.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to repay you; if you need help in the future, don't hesitate to ask. I owe you as much."

She turned the knob and opened the door glancing at him one last time before turning away completely to leave.

Severus strode across the room, grabbed hold of her arm and swung her around; the jagging making her stumble and fall into him. He answered by holding her upright, but close, leaning in until their lips were mere millimetres apart.

"I already owe you so much; I couldn't possibly ask for more." He paused. "Stay, love. I need you." He mumbled against her lips, feeling her tremble as she gave in, kissing him passionately.

Groaning, he led her towards his bedroom, got safely inside without breaking anything and guided her towards the bed. Before going any further he broke the kiss for a moment and looked in her eyes for reassurance.

Hermione smiled sweetly and pushed him onto the bed before straddling him. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, letting her fingers trace the bare skin as she did so, before willing him to take it off.

Carefully, she slid down and undid his belt and trousers before pulling them completely off his legs. His boxers went the same way. She stroke her hands up his thighs, not touching his erection just yet, and sat herself on top of him again.

With lazy moves, just to agonize him, she took off her own clothes and underwear, taking her sweet time.

As her last piece of clothing vanished, Severus carefully grabbed her and rolled them over to their sides. They laid like that for a while, in complete silence, their fingers tracing the other's body, causing them to shiver with lust, before Hermione once again decided to take control.

Kissing Severus fiercely, she again climbed on top and lowered herself onto his hardness. Never before had she been this wet and ready for a man and she heard Severus groan in appreciation.

Their fingers intertwined and Hermione pinned him to the bed and used him as support as she started to move with a confidence that surprised him. Frankly, it was quite a turn-on and he noticed with regret that he was close.

"Hermione....I'm...." A loud moan replaced the rest of his words and he came violently as he felt her walls tightening around him. His vision got blurry and he felt like his head was going to explode any second. He's been too long without a woman and Hermione had obviously picked up a thing or two over the years. The way she'd clamped down on him without coming herself, was utterly amazing. It made everything dissolve around him and he lost control.

He opened his eyes as she untangled their hands, suddenly frightened that she might up and leave again; but she didn't move far at all, just quietly laid down beside him, kissing him gently.

"How was that? Better than the first time?" she giggled, suddenly feeling invincible.

Severus leaned over, kissing her neck, biting it gently and cupping one of her breasts in his hand.

"It was different." He said thoughtfully while giving all his attention to her nipple, making her squirm beneath him. He looked up and into her eyes for a moment.

"But you are always amazing, Hermione." He stated and kissed her gently.

His mouth moved down to replace his hand on her breast and his tongue teased her nipple, making her moan loudly. She was still quite aroused and needed release or she'd be frustrated for weeks.

Severus' hand moved down her belly, drawing circles there with feather-like movements. He smiled as he felt her shiver and moved his mouth to the other nipple, causing her to gasp loudly.

He slid his hand further down and entered her with two fingers, his thumb working skilfully on her clit, rubbing her closer to climax.

She grabbed hold of his member and he felt himself grow hard again, realizing that she still had that kind of power over him, he grinned as his fingers slipped out of her and replaced them with his erection.

"Yes!" she hissed and moved with him urging him to move faster.

Opening her eyes they locked with his and her hands found their way up and she buried them in his hair, smiling wickedly.

"Harder, Severus!"

He happily obliged, bringing one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder, granting him better access. Drawing almost all the way out and ramming into her again and again; rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust, he made her come undone. And as she cramped uncontrollably around him, screaming his name; she dragged him with her.

They clung to each other, biting gently on the other's shoulder as the aftermath of their orgasm finally subsided, panting heavily.

"I love you." They whispered in unison and they knew they were right where they belonged.

* * *

_Hey! That's all, folks! Now, I know it's a bit rubbish, but if you have something nice to say, please; do not hesitate! _

_The Button below loves you! ;)_

_xx to you all!_

_Lily_

_Ps: Story is not at all DH compliant and almost undetectably HBP compliant. (read: not much whatsoever...) But it was written in good faith. :p *lol* AND! The Lullaby Hermione sings to Isabel is called "Wiccan Lullaby" and is performed by Switchblade Symphony (they say it's a Siouxsie and the Banshees-cover, but I don't know...)_


End file.
